Oxydation inopinée
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Sheldon, même s'il souhaiterait le nier, est un être humain qui est parfois submergé par les émotions. One-Shot.


**Titre** : Oxydation inopinée

**Personnage principal** : Sheldon Cooper. Penny est également présente mais joue un rôle très secondaire.

**Synopsis **: Sheldon, même s'il souhaiterait le nier, est un être humain qui est parfois submergé par les émotions.

**Pourquoi cette fanfiction ?** J'ai été touchée par les commentaires de Sheldon concernant son père. J'avais très envie de faire une fanfiction un peu plus « profonde » sur TBBT, afin de creuser cette facette de Sheldon.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette histoire. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent.

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai pondu ce texte en trois heures, à la place de bosser sur un travail universitaire. Cette idée me taraudait depuis quelques jours et j'avais vraiment besoin de m'exprimer de nouveau. En effet, je n'avais plus écrit depuis deux ans.

J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oxydation inopinée

La porte claqua. Les pas excédés et rapides de Léonard s'éloignèrent de l'appartement. Un grincement presque inaudible se fit entendre. Une seconde porte claqua. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'appartement.

Sheldon, les bras ballants, la bouche toujours entrouverte, était figé au milieu de la pièce, saisi d'étonnement. La réaction de son colocataire lui semblait démesurée et grossière. Comment Léonard pouvait-il juger approprié de partir au milieu d'un exposé plein de bon sens, et penser qu'il était par contre inapproprié d'utiliser un bol afin de recueillir de l'urine en prévision d'un examen médical de routine ?

Sheldon poussa un profond soupir et s'empara du bol débordant de céréales au chocolat, abandonné sur la table du salon par Léonard. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil exaspéré sous ledit bol et claqua sa langue de contentement. Une étiquette indiquant _« test d'urine _» était collée sur le récipient et prouvait la pertinence de son parti.

Le manque profond de prévoyance de Léonard le mettait toujours dans des situations inconfortables. Qui aurait l'idée de prendre un bol, sans l'inspecter, avant de mettre une quelconque nourriture dedans ? Et, vu dans quoi et ce qu'il mangeait chez Penny, pourquoi s'était-il plaint pour un détail si ridicule ?

_Il avait bien entendu nettoyé ce bol, depuis la semaine passée._

Sheldon soupira de plus belle et secoua sa tête avec emphase : son colocataire se comportait vraiment comme un sauvage mal élevé. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir à lui, Sheldon Cooper, alors que, dans ce cas précis – _et dans toutes leurs autres disputes, d'ailleurs_ -, seul le manque évident de clairvoyance de Léonard était la cause de tous leurs maux? Pour preuve de son manque de sagacité : il sortait avec Penny, une femme qui ne rivaliserait d'intelligence qu'avec un ficus.

Le jeune homme s'avança promptement vers la cuisine et déversa l'amas gluant et chocolaté dans la poubelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Léonard n'avait vraiment aucune lucidité pour se nourrir de céréales aussi pauvres en fibres.

_Ce garçon était une pure folie et d'une inconscience meurtrière. _

Une pointe de colère envahit légèrement Sheldon, profondément embarrassé du comportement inacceptable de Léonard. Il posa le bol dans l'évier avec véhémence, se défoulant en le faisant heurter un peu plus fort que nécessaire la surface en inox. Passablement calmé par cet étalage de fureur et légèrement honteux de s'être laissé emporter pour si peu, au risque de se blesser en cassant le bol, il respira profondément et décida de se faire un thé.

_Orange et cannelle. Parfait pour se remonter le moral et s'apaiser._

Il mit en route la bouilloire électrique et prépara contentieusement une tasse et un sachet de thé, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, silencieusement. Il commença aussitôt à gigoter impatiemment, visiblement mal à l'aise. Un sentiment désagréable de solitude commençait déjà à s'emparer de lui.

Il jeta un regard nerveux sur l'appartement vide dont le calme n'était troublé que par le ronronnement de la bouilloire. Même s'il n'aimait pas les métaphores de hippies, Sheldon devait admettre qu'il ressentait une sorte de vide en lui. Une telle comparaison semblait évidemment totalement inappropriée, puisqu'un véritable vide aurait fait éclater son corps en morceaux, sous l'impulsion de sa pression sanguine. Cependant, il ne pouvait trouver d'autres mots pour décrire ce sentiment qui se glissait dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Furtivement, il lança un regard sur le calendrier, même s'il connaissait déjà la date. Son larynx subit une étrange contraction, comme si quelque chose s'était coincé dedans et son estomac se serra violemment. Il détourna rapidement le regard, pris de peur à cause de ces réactions corporelles inhabituelles. Son souffle s'était également emballé, comme s'il avait fait un sport extrême. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait ramené cinq comics – _assez lourds, selon lui _– jusqu'à l'appartement.

Un peu plus loin, l'eau commençait à glouglouter, atteignant enfin l'ébullition. Sheldon se leva promptement, pour aller faire son thé réconfortant. Ses jambes chancelèrent subitement, semblant plus faibles que d'habitude et le portèrent difficilement vers le plan de travail.

_Peut-être était-il malade ?_

Une preuve de plus que ce test d'urine était nécessaire et que ce bol avait été utile. Les résultats annonceraient sans doute une carence importante ou un petit dysfonctionnement. Satisfait d'avoir entièrement raison dans cette récente dispute, il versa l'eau bouillonnante dans sa tasse. Aussitôt le sachet de thé laissa échapper des volutes orangées dans le liquide fumant. Sheldon fixa un instant ce spectacle qui ne l'émouvait pas le moins du monde : après tout, c'était un phénomène plus que banal.

Ses doigts fins et nerveux s'emparèrent de la tasse et il retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il posa le breuvage brûlant et potentiellement dangereux pour sa langue et son œsophage fragile sur la table du salon pour le laisser refroidir. Il se racla la gorge et inspecta rapidement l'appartement, cherchant une occupation.

_En vain. _

Tout était parfaitement propre – _à l'exception des vitres, mais Sheldon n'était pas assez inconscient pour se pencher par-dessus la fenêtre pendant plus de quelques secondes et risquer de mettre sa vie en danger_ – et tout était rangé à la perfection sur les étagères.

Anxieusement, ses doigts se mirent à triturer les plis de son pantalon, à hauteur de ses genoux. Son regard glissa une fois de plus sur le calendrier et un frisson désagréable le secoua. Ses yeux piquèrent et son nez se mit à couler.

_A n'en pas douter, il couvait quelque chose. _

Il devrait impérativement appeler les responsables du laboratoire dès le lendemain pour les pousser à lui remettre au plus vite les résultats de ses analyses. Peut-être devrait-il également leur envoyer ses selles pour affiner les résultats ? Pensif, il détourna les yeux du calendrier et fronça les sourcils, exaspéré d'être si dépendant de son corps. Dès qu'il pourrait s'incarner en robot, il n'aurait plus à être esclave de cet amas de chair fragile sujet à tous les microbes ou à toutes les émotions.

_Les sentiments._

Il laissa échapper un petit rire forcé à cette pensée. Il n'était pas un poète romantique du 19ème siècle ni un de ces chanteurs délurés qui s'exprimaient ouvertement quant à de prétendues souffrances psychiques. Pour Sheldon, il n'existait qu'une souffrance physique, par exemple, celle de recevoir un coup de coude au milieu de la foule puante et bien trop pullulante d'un _Comic-Con_. Aucun nerf n'était prévu pour véhiculer une douleur psychique, après tout. Les gens ne ressentaient qu'une impression désagréable, une gêne, pas une véritable douleur.

_Souffrir moralement était impossible, inconcevable. _

Malgré lui, son regard dériva de nouveau sur le calendrier et son éphémère sourire se transforma en une grimace un peu étrange. Tous les symptômes précédemment cités redoublèrent d'intensité et le firent vaciller. Il s'empara aussitôt de sa tasse posée sur la table, la porta à hauteur de sa poitrine et la serra vivement.

Peut-être devait-il aller chez Penny, expliquer de manière calme les torts de Léonard et le forcer à s'excuser de son comportement ? Peut-être pouvait-il demander à Howard de passer pour réparer une broutille – _après tout, vu ses compétences, il n'était bon qu'à ça_ – ou pour débattre de quelques comics ? Il pouvait également appeler Rajesh et lui demander de l'emmener au magasin de BD. Enfin, joindre Amy via Skype pourrait aussi le divertir. Elle lui parlerait de ses travaux incroyablement inintéressants et des effets dévastateurs du tabac sur de pauvres singes. Bref, elle l'obligerait à avoir l'air attentif devant ses récits ennuyeux.

_Ils allaient forcément être ravis de sa présence et devaient se sentir seuls sans lui, non ? Il était un peu le point central de leurs vies, après tout._

Sheldon avala difficilement sa salive, sans réussir à s'avouer qu'il était lui-même écrasé par une sorte de mal-être profond. Il secoua sa tête, tentant de trouver un peu de force et de détermination. Il ferma un instant les yeux, persuadé que la fatigue jouait pour beaucoup dans son état de faiblesse actuel.

La _date_ dansa dans son esprit, entre les calculs qu'il avait effectués peu avant sur son tableau de travail et l'image de son thé qui s'infusait nonchalamment dans sa tasse.

Une colère plus prononcée que celle qui l'avait animé lorsque Léonard avait fui chez Penny, s'empara de lui. Pourquoi donc son esprit revenait-il toujours à cette fichue date, à ce jour particulier ? Il n'était pas différent des autres jours de la semaine, du mois ou de l'année. Comme tous les dimanches, il avait suivi sa routine habituelle, s'était levé tôt, avait déféqué à 7h30 précise, avait dégusté ses céréales du dimanche et s'était disputé avec Léonard.

_Et pourtant, ce jour-même semblait le hanter et le rendre malade._

Il trépigna nerveusement sur le sofa et serra encore un peu plus la tasse entre ses doigts. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en contemplant le thé fumant. Certes, dix-huit ans auparavant, jour pour jour, son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque due à son mode de vie malsain. Mais en soi, en quoi cela pouvait-il avoir une importance ? Pourquoi son esprit tentait-il tant de lui rappeler cette date ? Pourquoi réagir aussi étrangement ? La mort était la chose la plus _banale_ au monde.

_Tout le monde y passait, après tout._

Et puis, Sheldon ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui pleuraient. Du moins, pas pour ce genre de futilités. Il pouvait verser une larme pour une série exceptionnelle qui était annulée, pour des retouches honteuses de Star Wars – _quel sacrilège !_ – ou pour une douleur physique, mais pas pour une mort survenue dix-huit ans plus tôt.

Il était compréhensible qu'il ait pu verser une larme à l'époque – _tout comme le tenancier du magasin de liqueur qui habitait près de chez eux, qui avait fait faillite peu après la mort de son père_ – : il était jeune et naïf. Désormais, cela lui semblait _impensable_. Comme son entourage lui avait fait remarquer avec humour et peut-être un peu d'ironie – _Sheldon n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir réussi à la débusquer _– il ne pleurait pas car il risquait de _rouiller_.

_Rouiller comme un pantin de fer articulé._

Sheldon soupira et sentit ses yeux s'embuer – _un effet de la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa tasse, sans aucun doute_ – : il serait tellement plus aisé d'être un robot, un _C-3PO_, mais sans toutes les aventures périlleuses et rocambolesques des films.

Le jeune homme se mordit un peu plus fort la lèvre et regarda la télévision. Il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de tous les matchs de football qu'il avait subis à contrecœur avec son père, avant que celui-ci ne lance une cannette pleine de bière dans l'écran et ne casse définitivement leur télévision, le soir de Thanksgiving.

_Un drôle de picotement se répandit dans sa cage thoracique._

Il se souvenait aussi d'un fameux concours de sciences auquel il avait participé. Avec une précision chirurgicale, il vit le regard vitreux mais fier de son père qui hurlait, au milieu des spectateurs : « _L'asperge, c'est mon fils ! Et il a niqué vos gosses ! _», avant d'insulter tous autres participants et d'être mis à la porte par la sécurité, au désespoir de sa mère qui faisait des signes de croix à chaque juron de son mari.

_Il semblait si fier de lui, même en étant complètement ivre._

Enfin, il se remémora _cette date_, ce moment où son père, en bon Texan qui se respecte, était parti avec son fusil de chasse, pour aller au stand de tir avec ses amis tout aussi _Redneck_ que lui. _Cette date_ où il n'était jamais revenu.

_C'était stupide de penser à ça._

Sheldon sentit des larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression et une chaleur irradia violemment son torse. La tasse percuta le sol et éclata en mille morceaux. Il sentit à peine la douleur, pris de hoquets incontrôlables et de sanglots. Chaque fibre de son corps semblait s'être déchirée et un poids invisible martelait ses poumons, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

_Pourquoi pleurait-il sans raison évidente ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à stopper ce flux insensé ? Ses amis l'avaient-ils rendu aussi sentimental qu'un bluesman alcoolique ? _

Il n'arrivait pas à lutter, même si tout son esprit tendait à être rationnel, son corps refusait de lui obéir et tremblait violemment, comme frappé par une pluie de pierres. Ses mains serraient violemment son t-shirt trempé, au niveau de sa poitrine qui se soulevait de manière erratique.

Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir brutalement sur la pallier et des pas lourds se diriger vers l'appartement. Surpris, il sursauta et lança un regarde paniqué sur les débris de porcelaine au sol et sur l'énorme tache orange qui maculait son t-shirt et son pantalon.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa entrer Penny, entichée d'un training rose d'un mauvais goût absolu et d'un étrange chignon défait et sale. La jeune femme cernée et visiblement mécontente d'avoir été réveillée aussi tôt – _9h du matin étant l'aube pour elle_ – par son compagnon, commença aussitôt à parler et à traverser la pièce, sans vraiment remarquer la situation ô combien embarrassante dans laquelle Sheldon se trouvait :

-Léonard veut _ses_ céréales au chocolat car il a trouvé une souris morte dans les miennes. En soi, il n'avait qu'à l'enlever et manger. Elle était séchée, après tout, rien de mortel.

Tout en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la boite, elle se tourna vers lui pour chercher son approbation et remarqua aussitôt ses yeux bouffis, la tache énorme et les éclats de porcelaine sur le sol. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'étonnement et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle resta un moment figée, puis, dépassant sa surprise, se dirigea vers lui :

-Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu t'es brûlé ? Tu t'es coupé ?

Sheldon baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Il se leva aussitôt, esquiva les mains pleines de germes et de microbes de Penny, déjà tendues vers lui, et répondit à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur l'énorme tache orange qui maculait ses vêtements :

-Je rouille.

Penny, les bras toujours tendus, entrouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire, incapable de comprendre ce commentaire incongru. Laissant la jeune femme dans une profonde perplexité, Sheldon s'éclipsa en vitesse dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il appuya son dos contre le chambranle et ferma les yeux.

_Si seulement il était un robot._

_Fin._

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer. _

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!_


End file.
